


彬准｜蕾丝与玫瑰

by jiujiujii



Category: TXT - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiujiujii/pseuds/jiujiujii
Kudos: 19





	彬准｜蕾丝与玫瑰

#ooc预警# 

蒙眼play  
无脑车玩家上线  
拖沓且废话连篇  
毫无意义没有实质性内容  
无用辞藻堆砌 慎入

原本只是坐在那儿神游发呆的。

他的眼睛突兀的被什么东西蒙住，视线落入一片无止境的黑暗中，只隐隐能从花纹处小格的缝隙里透见一些微弱的光。如同晴朗夜空中偶尔抬头才能瞥见的几颗星光似的，淡的几乎下一秒就要湮灭。

“别动。”熟悉的嗓音落在耳畔，崔秀彬听见男孩话里愉悦的笑意，便止住了抬手握住对方手腕的动作，转而摸上那人的腕骨。拇指轻轻摩挲过去，他总是习惯性的细抚玫瑰顺滑柔嫩的花瓣。

崔连准跨了一步绕到崔秀彬面前，欣赏被自己用签售会上顺手捎回来的黑色蕾丝带子蒙住了眼睛而感到不明所以的人。空着的手好心帮人理了理因为自己的恶作剧而变得有些凌乱的额发，他小声嘀咕着的同时又盯着人细细打量起来，“...还挺好看。”

大概是看不见崔秀彬那双眸子里浮动着的情愫的原因，崔连准在对方掩了视线的情况下无端的就变得大胆起来。他凑的很近，几乎算是危险的程度，却又因为恋人此刻被蒙着眼睛的乖顺模样而忍不住笑起来，微小的鼻息触到脸颊上，勾的崔秀彬有些难耐。

于是受到小狐狸无意识间撩拨的兔子先生微微偏了头靠向前，嘴唇准确无误的触到面前人柔软的唇瓣。突如其来的动作把崔连准吓了一跳，下意识的身体后倾想要躲，手一松就连带着那人眼睛上没被固定住的蕾丝带子往下落。他没来得及朝后退，因为崔秀彬先一步顺势搂着他的腰把人带到了怀里来。

“吓死我了你。”崔连准没好气的瞪了崔秀彬一眼，在撞进后者盈着浅笑的眼眸时又瞬间没了脾气，像汽水上浮的气泡那样在到达最顶端的时刻接触到空气被迫消融成满腔的甜意。男孩没有丝毫要松手的意思，反而沉着目光注视着眼前的人，在对方默许的情况下拉近距离抵上他的额头，柔柔的语调混合着大型犬那般的撒娇，他知道嘴硬心软的哥哥向来不会拒绝他，“我也想看哥戴。”

崔连准停顿了半秒来思索对方话句的可取性，选择迁就的那方最终占了上风，他把面前的人稍稍推开些，俯身去捡掉在地上的蕾丝带。

“这样？”一阖眼就藏住了那里面总叫人留恋的细碎星光，布料质地更为柔软的那面被朝向自己蒙到了眼睛上，崔连准的手还停留在脑袋后未固定的地方，一时间暗下来的光线让他有些茫然的眨了眨眼睛，只能凭借着透过来的昏暗光线勉强对着面前那人模糊的轮廓发问。

他应允的是崔秀彬话里最表层的那些，此刻却是落入圈套还不自知。不存在什么答应与否，某些事情只算得上是水到渠成，约定俗成自始至终都不属于成年人世界的范畴。

最基本的直觉和危机感倒还是有的。片刻的沉默让崔连准有些不安，本能的想要揣测眼前未知的情况。他欲摘下布条，手却突然间被人钳制住，崔秀彬阻拦了半路才企图逃离的人，轻车熟路将人抵到身后的墙壁上，手一伸便把后半截稍长而自然垂下的带子系上结，固定在崔连准脑袋后面。

铺天盖地的亲吻随之席卷，几乎要将他吞噬淹没般猛烈，唇齿相依，不由分说的侵入，男孩细细的厮磨恋人柔软的唇瓣，急切又热烈的亲吻让人喘不上气。崔连准在对方松开他的一个间隙想说些什么，却很快的被人拽入新一轮甜蜜的交融中，未出口的话变为几个零散的音节，尾音都只剩下软了声线的妥协。

他显然是对恋人突如其来的攻势感到极度不满的，在那人终于舍得松开自己的时候忍不住嘟嘟囔囔着抱怨。

“发什么神经啊崔秀彬。”

字句夹杂着散乱的喘息，他微微皱眉，气恼的语气也只叫人觉得可爱。

话音刚落又被人堵住了唇。被崔秀彬压到床上时崔连准终于认命似的抬手环住对方的脖颈。男孩难得的急躁惹得他轻笑起来，凭着感觉凑过去吻了吻小朋友的唇角。

“很喜欢我这样吗？”

音调稍稍上扬，他带着点得意又轻佻的发问。那双叫人心动的漂亮眸子被黑色蕾丝带所取代，却是不难想象此刻的狡黠模样，因为刚才长时间的接吻而变得红润微肿的嘴唇微张，勾着浅浅的弧度，仅仅一眼就让崔秀彬又有些压抑不住。

他的玫瑰总是这般骄纵，似乎天生就是万众瞩目的焦点。所以他也理应被此吸引，再对其臣服。

随意发了个音节胡乱算作回应，崔秀彬俯下身隔着蕾丝质地的布料吻了崔连准的眼睛，而后诚实的开口，“很喜欢。”

“看见哥这样完全忍不住。”

男孩低低的嗓音刺激着耳膜，话语伴着温热的吐息让崔连准有些心跳加速。他突然开始庆幸起眼睛上的遮掩，至少这能让他的局促不会在此刻过快的暴露在对方面前。

他向来是不够坦诚的。茎叶上的尖刺一般，他所拥有的是在此刻多余又无用的自尊。

相恋的人似乎总沉溺于不厌其烦的接吻中，崔秀彬大概是真的想要表达自己的喜爱有多深切，一下一下的轻啄，缱绻缠绵，柔情都快要溢出来。棉花糖般入口即化转瞬即逝，甜味却肆意弥漫。

崔秀彬大概是背着他偷吃糖了。崔连准被亲的晕晕乎乎，脑袋里开始冒出毫无逻辑的奇怪想法。过多的亲吻带来轻微的缺氧感，这让他产生了一种置身云端的飘忽。

灵巧的舌尖轻扫过他的上颚，若有若无的痒意让崔连准觉得身上一阵酥麻。色欲熏心，他理所当然的想要渴求更多。

抬起腿轻蹭崔秀彬的腰际来催促，后者心领神会，却并不遂愿。他故意逗弄似的抓住崔连准暴露在空气中的脚踝，将修长的腿分开，轻抚，一路朝上摸到大腿根部，隔着睡裤去揉捏最为敏感的地方，引得并未料想到的人惊慌失措。

“嘶，你——”

崔连准急急的低喘了一声，始作俑者明显感觉到眼前的人颤了下身子。

被剥夺了视觉的结果就是不可避免的对身体上其他的触碰更为敏感。无法预判，他是身处被动的那方，而未知总是令人惶恐又期待的，崔连准近乎羞耻的发现在这种情况下他的生理本能却为他带来了更多的欢愉和渴望。

残存的理智在抗拒，但事实上他知道自己身体的每一寸都在叫嚣：

别停下来，拜托了，崔秀彬——

毁掉我。

宽松的睡衣被人撩起，胸前脆弱的那点在下一秒突然被人轻捻揉捏，崔连准毫无心理准备，嘴里不自觉溢出一声嘤咛，又因为羞于听见自己绵软腻味的声音，脸上瞬间烧红了大半。他凭着感觉去抓崔秀彬的手想要制止对方的动作，却反被人扣住手掌缠绕指尖。

崔秀彬亲了亲恋人发烫的耳朵，压低了的嗓音带着些被情欲浸染的沙哑：“哥自己脱吧。”他含着笑开口蛊惑，徘徊在礁石边的塞壬总是热衷于诱导他眼中下一个摇摇欲坠的猎物。

原本还盘算着如何哄骗，结果却出乎意料的没有被人拒绝。大抵是眼睛上的蕾丝带阻挡了双方视线的缘故，避开崔秀彬的目光，崔连准便掩耳盗铃般大胆起来。蓝色的发丝稍显凌乱，他撑起身子坐起来些，无意识的舔了下唇，纤细漂亮的指尖触上睡衣领口处的扣子，磨磨蹭蹭，倒更像是吊人胃口。

白皙的肌肤展露出来，如同天色稍暗时被落日余晖渲染成浅粉色的云朵那般泛着淡淡的红，偏偏那人还被蒙着眼睛，平白无故就多显出几分情色。本人对此毫不自知，崔秀彬却有些难以呼吸。他几乎是在对方的手指尖刚勾上睡裤边缘的瞬间就把人压回床上，睡衣因为惯性而松垮的滑落下去，平添几分欲盖弥彰的意味。他的手按住崔连准圆滑的肩头，凑上前在人的锁骨那儿舔吻，吮出浅浅的印记，又很快的停下动作起身。男孩近乎幼稚的想要在他的所有物上留下气息。

“...秀彬？”突然间离了崔秀彬的触碰让崔连准下意识的轻唤弟弟的名字，对方迟了一步才做出回应，“哥现在真漂亮。”

独属他的玫瑰，理应娇艳欲滴。

并不拐弯抹角的话终于让崔连准意识到崔秀彬正在注视着他，赤裸裸的目光不加掩饰，带着算得上炙热的温度落到他身上。那股羞耻感几乎是瞬间就席卷了崔连准全身上下每一个细胞，他抿了下嘴，蓦地感到不悦起来。

真不公平。

不过也只局限于在心中偷偷抗议。跑偏的思维并未得到长时间的宽恕，崔秀彬很快就去套弄那人半勃的性器。他听见恋人奶猫般的轻哼，喘息声被欲望支配变得急促起来。

“张嘴。”

语气并不强硬，但却不容拒绝。他其实没等人反应便把指尖抵上了崔连准柔软的唇瓣，后者乖巧的顺从，下意识舔了舔探进自己唇齿间的指尖。

崔秀彬故意挑弄对方粉嫩的舌尖，直到崔连准口腔发酸有些不满的哼哼唧唧着轻咬作乱的手指他才作罢。指尖牵扯出银丝搭在红润的嘴唇上，他看着对方轻轻吞咽刚才分泌出的津液，脸颊晕染上潮红，却是被蒙了眼睛一副委曲求全的无辜样子，身上便不由自主的感到燥热。

重心后移，床垫下陷，蓝色的发丝随之垂落，他的蓝色妖姬，如同花语般清纯，善良却荡然无存。

崔连准才是带他去往地狱的引路人。

被唾液沾湿的指尖按压上穴口，勉强探进一个指节就引得人不适的闷哼，崔秀彬安抚性的亲了亲崔连准的唇角好让人紧绷的身体放松下来，伸手拿来润滑剂把半透明的粘液挤到手上，才继续耐心的给人扩张。

身前的人寻求安全感般搂紧了他，压抑着的喘息，声线都打着颤，却仍旧贪心的朝人索求更多，“啊…快点……”

总要做出取舍，那便抛下自尊来寻得他的伊甸园。

得到了应允和邀请，崔秀彬在扩张到差不多的时候抽出手指起身去拿床头柜里的安全套。离了对方触碰的瞬间难耐的空虚感让崔连准无措起来，看不见那人的动作所以并不知道崔秀彬在做什么的人拖着音调来纠缠，声音像阳光直射下融化在糖纸袋里腻人的牛奶糖。他撒娇似的念那人的名字，似乎单单只要崔秀彬这三个字就能让他得到慰藉。

谁又舍得抛弃黏人的猫儿。手很快又被人牵住，男孩温热的手掌包裹住哥哥略小的手，撕开一半的安全套塞到了崔连准手里。

“帮我。”颇有些得寸进尺的意味，崔秀彬的恶劣总是在崔连准面前发挥到极致。

崔连准没好气的骂了他一句小兔崽子，实际上只是心里没底，不知道该如何做出下一步的动作。崔秀彬便拉着他的手碰上自己那处，听着眼前又羞又恼的人碎碎念着骂他来掩饰慌乱只觉得可爱。被掩住视线的人只能摸索着把往上套，漂亮的手指微蜷着，缓慢又有些笨拙的给人戴上，只是中途打击报复般装着不经意的样子去触碰，稍稍施力，心满意足的听见面前的人加重的呼吸声。

而后手腕就被人猛地制住压到身侧，白皙的肌肤陷进柔软的墨绿色床单。崔秀彬把他的腿抬高，朝着做足了扩张的地方长驱直入。

身体上的契合让过程并不算特别艰难，崔连准扬起的脖颈让他忍不住凑过去亲吻，唇瓣贴合着细腻的肌肤厮磨，他感受到身下的人像被捕猎者逮住的猎物般脆弱又无助的颤栗。

是快要被碾碎般的疼痛，身体却贪恋着将它延伸为触电般酥麻的快感。崔连准早就已经无法思考了，他只是被迫承受着对方的横冲直撞。

顶弄的动作逐步深入，崔秀彬撞上崔连准最为敏感的那点，惹得人出口的呻吟都变了调染上了哭腔。邻近崩溃边缘的最后，他们一同坠入地狱。

“呜…我、我……秀彬——”开口已然是沙哑又混了委屈的音调，崔连准带着些鼻音掺了几分不满小声喊自家男朋友，后者没有停下动作，只是靠上前和人交换了一个黏黏糊糊的吻，轻声细语的询问对方怎么了。

掉着眼泪的人话都说不完整，泪珠有一部分打湿了眼睛上蒙着的带子，另一部分顺着脸颊滑落，他呜咽着的同时又带着些怨气和人商量。

“能不能，拿下来…嗯…眼罩……”他断断续续的开口，空白的大脑难以组织语言，只能颠三倒四的吐露出零碎的字句，“想看着你……”

崔秀彬突然间心里软得一塌糊涂，他连忙取下对方眼睛上蒙着的东西，吻了吻崔连准泛红的眼角，怜惜的望进对方蒙了层水雾的眼眸里，指腹抚上脸颊轻轻拭去滴落的泪水。

“别哭啦。”他柔声哄着，抵上男孩的鼻尖看那双低垂着的眸子，轻颤着的睫毛上挂着细小的泪珠，一眨眼睛又滚落下金豆豆来。崔连准就那样抬眼望向近在咫尺的人，湿漉漉的、雨后清晨那般干净又纯粹。

“……没哭。”好面子的人小声反驳，毫无底气，撒娇似的嘟囔，听的崔秀彬忍不住轻笑，像被小猫爪子软绵绵的拍了那般心痒。

他其实一向是极尽温柔的。

他们紧接着又亲吻，拥抱，再相互依存，周围被弄脏搞乱的一切都不归此刻的崔秀彬和崔连准管，现在的他们只剩下彼此，欢愉且放荡，甜蜜又缱绻。

他的玫瑰从来都不需要任何多余累赘的装点。

崔秀彬想着，把散落在床沿的、无用的蕾丝带往下丢，轻勾嘴角吻了怀里人的发顶。

他的玫瑰。


End file.
